Kelam
by Maru-Miyako
Summary: Sebuah pembunuhan terjadi di SMA 104. Apa yang akan diperbuat Rivaille? Apakah Eren Sebagai kekasih hanya akan diam?/"Soal ini susah sekali!"/"Suntikan masal!"/Author masih pemula.


**Kelam**

Chapter 1: Apa yang terjadi?

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

Author: Aprodhite Putri Mahardika (Maru-Miyako)

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Mystery

Warning: AU, OOT, Typo(s), Author gila, ma'af jika tidak memuaskan *tebar kissu* Happy Reading, Minna~

Matahari cerah tengah tersenyum pada umat manusia pagi ini. Memancarkan sinar hangatnya yang menemani pelajar untuk memulai hari mereka dan segera berangkat menuju sekolah. Siswa SMA 104 sekarang tengah disibukkan dengan ulangan harian yang menumpuk. Tiga kali sehari. Seperti seseorang yang harus meminum obatnya dengan rutin.

"Ck. Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud soal ini?" seorang laki-laki bersurai coklat sekarang tengah berkutat dengan lembaran soal yang tengah ia genggam. Pandangannya meneusuri setiap kata demi kata yang tersaji pada lembaran tersebut. Perasaannya tergelitik untuk melirik seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil di sampingnya yang sedang serius memperhatikan lembaran soalnya.

"Ada apa, Eren?" sang lelaku berucap. Pemuda bernama Eren ini segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain arah. Semburat merah tipis nampak menghiasi pipi mulusnya.

"T-tidak," Eren menjawab tergagap. Sudah lama memang mereka menjalin hubungan hubungan serius. Semua orang tahu akan sosok mereka yang selalu pulang bersama sembari bergandengan tangan mesra.

"Nomor berapa yang susah?" lelaki di sampingnya segera menarik secarik kertas jawaban milik Eren.

"H-hentikan! A-aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri!" ia berontak. Bukannya ia tak mau, hanya ada perasaan malu dalam dirinya untuk menerima bantuan dari sang kekasih.

Perlahan terdengar suara ribut dari kelas atas. Maklum, sekolah ini berlantai dua. Kebetulan kelas Eren memiliki tetangga di atas sana.

"Rivaille, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Eren nampak kebingungan, bertanya pada sang kekasih di sampingnya. "Sudahlah, cepat selesaikan tugasmu," laki-laki bernama Rivaille ini hanya menanggapinya enteng. "Cobalah untuk tertarik akan sesuatu, Rivaille," Eren menyergah. Segera ia comot lembar soal Rivaille. Mengajaknya untuk ikut mendengarkan sesuatu yang gaduh di atas sana.

"Ribut sekali," Rivaille sedikit bergumam. "Benar, bukan? Aku tak ingat kelas atas pernah tersandung masalah. Selama ini damai dan tentram. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Eren memasang tampang bingung.

'Dia bisa mendengarkan suara sekecil itu?' Rivaille hanya memasang raup wajah heran dengan lelaki di hadapannya ini.

Seisi kelas kini hening. Mereka asyik mendengarkan pembicaraan seius di atas sana. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ini adalah kejadian langka dimana kelas atas tersandung masalah. Seingat mereka hanya kelas merekalah yang selalu tersandung masalah dan itupun masalah sepele yang selalu mengundang emosi para guru.

"Ini suara Hanji-sensei," Eren berucap. Pandangannya tak lagi menerawang. Kini hanya memasang raup wajah kaget ke arah Rivaille.

"Ada apa? Apakah ini juga merupakan kepentinganmu jika kelas atas diamuk oleh Hanji-sensei?" Rivaille nampak tak mengerti.

"Bukan itu, Rivaille. Aku ingat Hanji-sensei tak pernah marah. Bahkan sejak aku masuk sekolah ini, aku belum melihat beliau marah," Eren berucap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang kekasih.

"Kau benar. Aku juga belum pernah melihat Hanji-sensei sebegitu marahnya," Rivaille menambahkan. Pandangannya nampak mengamati meja bangku miliknya. Bukan, ia bukan menanti uang jatuh dari langit. Ini lebih pada memfokuskan otaknya pada kasus 'guru marah' ini.

"Bukankah di kelas ini ada Christa?" Rivaille bertanya pada sang tambatan hati. "Benar. Anak Hanji-sensei memang berada di kelas yang sama dengan kita. Dia ada di pojok sana," Eren menunjuk seorang perempuan cantik berambut blonde yang tengah duduk termangu di pojok depan deretap bangku. Pandangannya memancarkan kekhawatiran yang berlebihan.

"Apa kau tak apa, Christa?" seorang perempuan berambut kelam nampak menghampirinya. Merengkuhnya. Meskipun mungkin tak ada yang tahu perihal yang menyulitkan batinnya saat ini. "Sepertinya dia sama seperti kita, Rivaille," Eren berucap seraya berbisik pada sang kekasih.

"Maksudmu?" Rivaille hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Sama-sama abnormal," buk..! Rivaille hanya bisa memukul lengan Eren perlahan. Sang empunya tangan hanya meringis kesakitan. "Bukankah itu benar?" Eren hanya memastikan. Tangannya masih sibuk mengusap lengan tangannya yang masih nyut-nyutan.

"Jangan terlalu keras, bodoh," Rivaille hanya memandang Eren malas. Sekejap pemandangan ini menyita perhatian publik. Penghuni kelas yang semula heboh dengan kasus tetangga atas kini tengah memperhatikan pasangan _aneh_ yang sepertinya tengah bermesra-mesraan di tengah ulangan harian.

"Cieee..!" sorak seluruh penghuni kelas.

Seorang perempuan bernama Christa di pojok sana masih dalam rengkuhan gadis berambut kelam. "Tenanglah, Christa. Ibumu tak akan melakukan hal-hal yang diluar nalar," ia nampak berucap pada Christa. Pandangannya perlahan melembut dan mengusap puncak kepala Christa perlahan. "Aku tahu itu, Ymir."

* * *

Suasana sore merupakan akhir dari sekolah mereka hari ini. semua murid SMA 104 nampak bergegas untuk meninggalkan sekolah yang sekarang telah diterangi oleh lampu yang berpijar terang. Semuanya asyik merencanakan sesuatu untuk malam itu. Maklum, remaja selalu memanfaatkan malam minggu untuk bersenang-senang dan merayakan pesta bebas dari ulangan. Mereka seakan tak peduli dengan nilai nanti yang mereka peroleh.

"Eren, apa kau kenal dekat dengan Hanji-sensei?" Rivaille nampak menjinjing tasnya dan segera berjalan santai menuju keluar kelas. "Tidak. Bukankah Rivaille pernah les di kediaman Hanji-sensei?" Eren hanya menyanggahnya kalem.

"Selama aku les di kediamannya, aku melihatnya sangat sabar mengajar semua muridnya. Aku tak pernah menyangka seorang perempuan selembut Hanji-sensei bisa marah besar seperti itu," Rivaille hanya menjawabnya enteng. "Oh," Eren hanya ber'oh' ria dan segera mengikuti sang kekasih yang berjalan jauh di depannya.

"Rivaille orang yang sulit untuk ditebak ya," Eren berucap seraya memandangan langit sore. Ia masih berjalan sejajar dengan sang kekasih yang notabene lebih pendek darinya. "Maksudmu?" Rivaille hanya memandang Eren tak mengerti. Wajah datar yang selalu ia tunjukkan kini melarut karena hanya Erenlah yang sekarang tengah bersamanya.

"Kau selalu berusaha menyangkal jika aku menyebutmu menyelamatkan orang lain. Tapi dibalik itu semua kau peduli dengan mereka. Kau benar-benar orang yang sulit untuk ditebak," Eren hanya tersenyum ke arah Rivaille.

"Nadamu seperti memuji," Rivaille hanya menjawabnya singkat. "Eren. Bisakah besok kau antar aku ke kediaman Christa?" Rivaille nampaknya membutuhkan bantuan. "Tentu saja. tapi untuk apa?" Eren memandang Rivaille heran.

"Hanya untuk memastikan sesuatu," Rivaille bergumam. Ia bersumpah, tanpa harus mengulangi kalimat lirih yang ia katakan, sang kekasih akan langsung mendengarnya. Dasar kelelawar.

"Rivaille, makan malam hari ini?" Eren nampak bertanya dengan nada sumringah. "Hanya ada telor dan sosis di dalam kulkas. Kau bisa memasaknya sendiri," Rivaille berucap dengan nada datar, kembali seperti semula. "Buatkan sesuatu untukku~" Eren nampak bergelayut manja pada lengan sang kekasih. "Kau ini. sebaiknya kau hargai _seme_mu ini. Setidaknya buatkan sesuatu untukku," Rivaille hanya memandang Eren datar.

"Tapi kan-" tanpa ba-bi-bu, Rivaille segera memotong, "Aku sudah berjasa membereskan kamarmu, Ren. Memasak, menyapu, mengepel, membangunkanmu dari tidur, dan itu **setiap hari**. Kau tahu?" Rivaille menekankan kata 'setiap hari' pada kalimatnya. Memang, semua pekerjaan rumah adalah keahlian Rivaille. "Baiklah, baik. Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu," Eren hanya menggembungkan pipinya ke arah Rivaille.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju apartemen tempat mereka tinggal. Memang, Eren dititipkan pada Rivaille yang notabene ibu mereka sangat akrab. Dan disinilah Eren, hidup bahagia sebagai kekasih Rivaille. Sang pria dingin dengan keteguhan hati yang luar biasa, berhasil dikalahkan oleh seorang Eren Jaeger dan berhasil memasuki relung hatinya yang kosong.

* * *

Jum'at pagi. Sepertinya matahari tengah bersandar pada sebuah awan di atas sana. Sinarnya nampak tak secerah biasanya. SMA tempat Eren dan Rivaille menimba ilmu nampak masih lengang. Memang, sekolah dimulai pukul tujuh tiga puluh. Tak biasanya seluruh penghuni sekolah datang terlalu siang.

"Rivaille, bukankah ini sedikit aneh?" Eren sedikit berbisik ke arah Rivaille di sampingnya. Rivaille hanya mendengus sesaat dan segera menjawabnya asal, "Kau kira aku ini malaikat apa?"

"Ha?" Eren masih tolol. Apakah otaknya ini hanya lima centimeter per kilobyte? Sabarkan dirimu, Rivaille. "Kita hanya perlu berangkat sebelum terlambat bukan?" Rivaille menjawabnya enteng. Langkahnya perlahan terhenti tatkala pandangannya menatap mobil putih dengan sirene kemerahan yang menyala hidup-mati kini tengah terparkir di halaman sekolah.

"I-itu ambulance, kan?" Eren sedikit bergidik. "Ah," Rivaille mengangguk. Wajahnya masih nampak tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah ia lihat saat ini. "Itu berarti," ya, mereka berucap bersamaan.

"Suntik masal?"

"Seseorang meninggal dunia?" mereka memang berucap bersamaan. Tapi Eren lebih bodoh dari dugaan Rivaille. "Tentu saja bukan, bodoh. Kita sudah berada di bangku SMA saat ini," Rivaille menatap Eren tajam.

Sebuah mayat nampak digotong perlahan oleh dua orang petugas berpakaian serba putih yang entah berasal darimana. "Siapa itu?" Eren bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Perlahan sehelai kain yang menutup sang mayat terbuka. Surai kecoklatan yang nampak menyembul keluar menyambar perhatian mereka berdua. "Bu Hanji?!" Eren memekik tak percaya.

"Diamlah, Eren. Kau hanya akan mengacaukan keadaan," Rivaille segera membekap paksa mulut Eren yang sedikit cerawak di sampingnya. Memang, notabene Rivaille lebih pendek, tapi dialah seme dalam hubungan ini.

"Hmmbbbhh," Eren sedikit menepuk-nepuk permukaan tangan Rivaille yang sekarang tengah membekapnya. "Kau mau membantuku, Eren?" Rivaille melepas bekapan mulut Eren. Berharap mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan dari sang uke.

"Tentu saja!" Eren berteriak ceria. Tak biasanya Rivaille meminta bantuannya. "Aku ingin menyelidiki kasus ini," Rivaille berucap perlahan.

"Ha?!" Eren kembali berteriak. Ini bukan teriakan senang. Teriakan ini lebih mengatakan apa-kau-gila. Rivaille hanya menyeringai, "Dengan kasus ini, kita bisa mendapatkan beberapa rupiyah."

"Rupiyah? Baiklah, kau butuh kantor polisi?" Eren segera mengeluarkan handphone kesayangannya dari saku celana sekolahnya. "Hubungi mereka. Katakan bahwa kita akan mengurusnya dalam tiga hari," Rivaille segera berjalan memutar. Kembali menuju apartemen mereka berdua.

"T-tiga hari? R-Rivaille, jangan mengambil resiko?" Eren berteriak sekali lagi. "Berhentilah berteriak, _sayang_. Kau tak percaya dengan otakku ini?" Rivaille hanya memandang kekasihnya remeh dengan seringai yang ia tunjukkan. "Baiklah, baik. Aku hanya bisa membantumu sekuat yang ku bisa," Eren hanya menggembungkan pipi dan segera berjalan mengikuti Rivaille di belakangnya.

..TBC..

* * *

**Terimakasih untuk Review fic yang pertama Author yang judulnya 'Three Days'**

**Author terharu banget :') ternyata ada yang mau baca fic abal Author, terlebih Author anak baru di fandom sama di dunia fanfic ini. Domo Arigatou *bow* :')**

**Apakah anda berniat untuk mereview fanfic ini? Saya akan sangat berterimakasih jika anda membaca fic abal ini *tebar kelopak mawar merah***


End file.
